School Play
by Sakura Uchihia
Summary: Sakura the new girl has every guy at her feet even Sasuke Uchiha. But his girlfriend Karin black mails his into never braking up with her. Thats when Sasuke and Sakura get the lead rolls in a school play. Anything can happen on stage. LEMON!
1. The new girl

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

Everyone turned to the loud blond haired girl in the middle of the room. A paper in her hand. She turned to the teacher with a sour face. As if she had just sucked on a lemon but was mad at the same time.

"What is it now, Ino?"

"A play?! Were having a stupid school play?!"

The teacher put his head in his hand and rubbed his temples. Ino always made a big deal out of everything. He rolled his eyes and raised his voice so the whole class could hear his next statement.

"Kohona High School is having a school play and everyone MUST try out. Everyone will get a part and your part size will depend on your acting skills. Ninja have to act like other people on mission and this is a project grade. If you fail this you fail this whole year."

The class mumble picked up and everyone was now talking about the play and how stupid or cool they thought it was. That was until the door to the classroom opened just a bit and having all ninja in a classroom every head turned to the door. It got dead quiet in the room and everyone waited to see who was at the door. The door then slid open the rest of the way and a girl walked in. A few boys gasped and girls just stared at the beautiful women. She looked to be the age of 18 and had long beautiful hot pink hair. Her eyes were a perfect shade of light green and her body was so perfect a model would kill for it. She walked to the desk of the teacher. Her red high heals made a clacking sound with each step she took. The blue jean short showed off her wonderful legs. Her belly shirt was red and had her clan symbol of a white circle on the back. Every head in the room was glued to her.

"Heyy, your Kakashi right?"

Even the teacher was brought back by her voice. It was beautiful but tuff. She looked strong. She looked REALLY strong. He handed her a paper.

"Pick any seat you want Miss. Sakura Haruno."

She smiled at him and turned around to see guys pushing people out of the chairs next to them and waving at her. As she walked past one boy pushed a girl out of the seat next to him and she hit the ground hard. Sakura walked up to the purple haired girl on the ground and put out her hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

The girl just looked at her and blushed as she took her hand. When she was on her feet she answered her.

"ummmm y-yes. T-thank you v-very much."

She bowed to the beautiful women. Sakura thought it was funny and giggled.

"What is your name?"

"Hinata"

"That's a pretty name. Lets sit down."

Hinata looked around the room. First thing she saw was that no one was gonna let Sakura sit next to her cuz they all wanted to sit by her. Next she noticed all the eyes on her and Sakura. She turned to ask where they were gonna sit but Sakura was already working on that problem. She had walked up to the boy that so rudely pushed Hinata out of her seat.

"Move."

With that one word the boy was out of his seat and across the room. Not wanting Sakura to be angry at him for any reason. Hinata took the seat next to her as the teacher started the lesson. It was not long into the class before Hinata was slipped at note by Sakura. The paper was folded into a small squire shape with her name wrote on the front. Sakura's hand writing was almost as beautiful as she was. She looked up at Sakura who was playing with her gum and winking at some hot boy across the room. Hinata turned her attention back to the note and opened it. It read….

This class is so boring!

What are you doing after school?

Hinata graved her pen and wrote back at neatly as she could. It was no where neat as good as Sakura's head writing.

I was gonna hang out with my friend Naruto. He is not in this class but I'm shore you would love to meet him.

Hinata slid the note back and Sakura quickly scanned the paper and writing something down in the next second. Three seconds after she gave her the note it was back in her lap. Hinata's eyes rolled over the page.

Is he hott?

Does he have any hot friends?

Let's start from the beginning!

Is there anyone I should look out for?

Like someone everyone hates and I don't wanna make friends with?

Her mind wondered through ever face in the whole school and only one came to mind. She scribbled down the girls name and some info on her.

Only one I can think of!

Her name is Kirin!

She is a total bitch! Everyone hates her!

Her boyfriend is really nice though.

I'm friends with him!

I don't know how he puts up with her!

She handed the letter to Sakura and turned to look at the clock. WOW 3 minutes till lunch! Time flies when you're passing notes with maybe the hottest girl in the world. Before she could even think another though the letter was back in front of her. She opened it and did not bother to write back she just turned to Sakura and told her.

"This period is over any minute now and I will show you everyone in lunch next period."

Sakura nodded her head and pulled the note from Hinata's hand and ripped it up and through it in the air. Hinata turned to the teacher to see if he was angry at Sakura's action but all he did was look at her. Not a word fell from his mouth. Then the bell rang and Hinata graved her books and lead Sakura out of the room and into the hallway. They stopped at Hinata's locker and Naruto ran up to her.

"Heyy Hinata!!!!"

He hugged her and kissed her as Sakura just stood there. She did not wanna interrupt but before she knew it someone through a pencil at the back of the blond boys head. And then He walked over to her. Sakura's eyes got big and she backed herself into the lockers at the sight of the black haired boy. Just looking at him made her as wet as a fish. The burning in-between her legs belt up and she almost moaned but her bit her lip to hold it down.

"What The Hell Was That For Sasuke-Teme?!?!?!"

Inner Sakura - 'NOOOOOO! The bitch's boyfriend! Sasuke! I want him! No Wait, I NEED him in me like right fucking now or I think I might die! I have to get rid of this Karin girl and fast!'

Sakura walked up to the dark haired boy and greeted him with a sexy smile. She put the tip of her finger in her mouth and bit it all sexy like and spoke to him.

"So you're Sasuke?"

He turned his head to face her and his eyes got big. And he had the same reaction to her as she had to him. He NEEDED her as much as she NEEDED him. He was about to just push her into the lockers and take her right then and there but then her felt something rap its was around his neck and warm and ruff lips on his check.

"Heyy Sasuke-Baby!"

Karin's voice was more annoying than her face and that's saying something. Sasuke had to get rid of her and fast!


	2. Fun With Books

Karin Watched as Sasuke got hard and fast. She tried to giggle but it sounded more like a crackle. She tried to gird her hips to Sasuke's but only ended up making him soft as he looked down at her.

"Get off of me."

He sounded so cold even Sakura took a step back. Karin then leaned in and whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke then got very angry and then closed his eyes tight as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Karin's. Sakura could not take the sight and turned back to Hinata who was full blown making out with Naruto. Sakura huffed and stomped her foot.

"Am I the only one here without a boyfriend?!"

All four looked up at her. Stopping whatever they were doing. Sakura planned to just walk away but that was not what happen. She was so distracted by Sasuke that she did not notice the man standing behind her.

"Not for long."

The man said and then tripped Sakura and caught her before she hit the ground and then his lips were fast on hers. She could not see who was doing this so she brought up her right hand. Put some charka in it and right hooked him in the mouth. The man went flying across the hall and into a line of lockers. Everyone's heads turned to the sight as Sakura walked up to the man. She graved his shirt and picked him up over her head.

"Don't ever do that again"

The man did not say anything so Sakura lowered him so he was face to face with her. There noses were touching.

"Got it?"

There was so muck venom in her words that half the people watching left before it got ugly. The man nodded and Sakura let him down and he ran off as fast as he could. She walked back offer to Hinata and smiled.

"You have to show me some of the cute guys in this school. I really want a boyfriend."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he looked so mad that he might just blow up. Sakura giggled to herself and they were off to lunch. After they got there food they sat at there normal table but more people were there then normal. Boys were just sitting there watching Sakura eat her lunch. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who was looking at her as well. She had a pretty good guess that Sasuke liked her back so she played with him. She winked and smiled at every boy watching her but before she knew it she was being pulled out of the lunch room and into the empty hallway. She looked up to see Sasuke pulling her arm down a course of hallways and into a dark room. She turned on the lights and looked around confused. Sasuke disappeared and she was in a library. With books everywhere and all kinds of papers. She walked over to a table and sat on the edge. She let out a deep sigh and before she was done Sasuke's tough was hott in her mouth. At first she pulled back to see who it was and then after felling the way Sasuke made her melt she did not care. She wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and kissed him back full force. There toughs played around for a little until Sasuke graved the bottom of Sakura's shirt and ripped it off in the next second. Sakura moaned at the fell of the cold air against her body. She put her hands under his shirt and trialed them up his body. So buff. She could just picture him naked in her mind. She smiled at the thought and pulled his shirt over his head. Sasuke was working on her shorts as she putted down his pants. Clothes were fling all over the room. Sasuke quickly undid Sakura's hot pink bra and she moaned as he kissing one and his hand played with the other. All the while Sakura was pulling down Sasuke's boxers. When they were off Sasuke pushed there bodies together and Sakura could fell his member pressing on her wet panties. She almost creamed his name but Sasuke blocked it with his month on hers and then pulled down her panties. Then trusted into her as fast as possible in the next second. Sakura screamed his name into his mouth and Sasuke grunted. Letting her get use to him he waited until he could not wait anymore. He pulled out then slammed back into her full force and she moaned as Sasuke picked up the paces. No one had ever made then fell this way before. Sasuke picked up the paces again as Sakura reached her braking point.

"S-SA-SASUKE!"

She let the feeling wash over her as it hit. Long and Hard and Sasuke soon fallowed. They lied down on the table full of books. Then the bell rang. They got up and got dressed. Sakura was about to walk out the door without another word to him (she did not know what to say) but Sasuke pulled on her arm and pulled her into a kiss ment for the story books. They were made for each other and no one could get in the way of that…..Not Even Karin…….Or So They Thought!

_**Heyy! I'm the writer of this here story. This was my first LEMON ever and just wanted to know what you think. SASUSAKU is my favorite couple and I hope to write more about them if I have the time. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
